Getting To Know You
by JessC
Summary: Set one month after ‘Just perfect’ as requested! Spending a week with Rick and Evelyn before the Wedding. Please R/R my second fanfic ever!


Just the Perfect Wedding

Getting to Know You

Summary: Set one month after 'Just perfect' as requested! Evelyn talks about her wedding plans. Please R/R my second fanfic ever!

Rating: PG-13- complete fluff

Authors Note: This is my second piece of fanfiction that I have ever wrote and seeing as quite a few of you enjoyed my first story I thought why not write another! Please R/R

Disclaimer: I do not own any of anybody or anything! I completely broke honest!

*** 

Evelyn could still remember the joy she felt through her body as Rick had finally asked her, for the second to time to marry him that rainy night one month ago. She had felt so nervous and scared the first time Rick got down on one knee and asked her, that she had totally rejected him and his request in marriage. Even today with just under a week until the big day Evelyn couldn't think of one reason why she had gotten so nervous and panicked. 

Everything was running smoothly now, all the invitations were sent out and many, nearly all had returned the supply slips sending their congratulations and "luck forward to seeing you on the big day". Her dress was almost complete there were just a few tucks and stitches needed here and there, the cake was already ordered, chapel booked, flowers arranged, the photographer had been paid and oh of course last but not least Jonathan and Rick's tuxedos. 

Rick hasn't even been down to try his tuxedo on yet! Everytime I ask him he replied "Evie, darling I would marry you anywhere at anytime wearing anything, as long as I'm marrying you. I have plenty of time to go and try on my suite but at this moment in time I think that I am quite occupied with your pleasant company" He always has a way of convincing me. 

"Ok, but promise me Rick that you will go down tomorrow or I'm warning you" 

"Evelyn, have I ever let you down?"

"Just promise me please Rick, you know that I just want everything to go perfect"

"It always does" 

*****

As promised Rick and Jonathan went down to the local tuxedo store just after breakfast. Rick and Jonathan had both decided to buy the most expensive tuxedos in the shop, telling the man that no expense should be spared. "This is going to be the happiest day of my life, and I should at least look decent for it." Of course Jonathan would go along with anything as long as a large quantity of money was involved "I couldn't have said it better my self old pal." I have to say how glad I am that Rick has finally changed his mind, I was staring to wonder in he would turn up in any old nothing. 

I also have to admit as it is very unlike me to keep secrets and I feel really ashamed of myself but I couldn't resist some of Rick's theories rub off on me. You see about half way along our final retreat from Hamanaptra after our little ordeal we stumbled across a very large sack of treasure that Rick claims must have been put there by his 'buddy Beni'. Anyway, I decide to go all out and treat myself on the most gorgeous wedding dress I have ever seen. It reminds me of my mothers, pure white silk with pearls covering the front and all down the sleeves and my headpiece with a trail to the floor; oh I wish she were here to see me.

****

Rick had decided to treat me to dinner in the local Café by the River just two before the wedding, I think that he knew that if I didn't have a break from all the planning of the wedding that I would finally go mad. We enjoyed a lovely meal and raised our glasses and toasted to our future 

" To us, and our future as I know my life will only become better with you in it"

"Awww" Rick can be the most romantic man I know even when he's not trying "To us"

During the dinner small chitchat occurred whilst we ate. Not once did we mention the wedding or anything that was symbolic to the day. It was quite peaceful and relaxing to find other types of conversation. After we finished desert we decided that it was best if we went straight back to our hotels, it was a nice pleasant walk back as I rested my head on Rick's shoulder. It had been a long day still trying to get everything organised but it was all worth it.

"Here we are then" Both Rick and I had rooms in the same hotel. Rick's room was on a floor below mine but he insisted that he would walk me to me room just to make sure that I was ok. "Thank You for a lovely evening, I really quite enjoyed myself tonight." I lifted my head slowly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Goodnight Rick"

"Goodnight Evelyn"

As I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, I felt a strange sense of loss as I was separated from Rick. I felt empty, like a part of me was missing and I knew why. I wondered if he was still outside felling the same loss and emptiness as I did. Could I face the embarrassment if he was still standing there or would I feel pity for myself if he were not? " Get a hold of yourself Evelyn, what have you got to loose?"

Gingerly she twisted the door handles and opened the door. No one was there. Like a china vase smashing down a set of stairs Evelyn's heart broke as she fought to hold back her tears.

"Evelyn"

O'Connel; it was him, he was still here. He was sitting on the top step of the stairs looking straight at her "Are you alright, is something wrong" Rick gradually got up from where he was sitting and walked back over to her door. He had been sitting, contemplating whether or not he should knock on her door, as he couldn't bear to think about leaving her. Every night for the past month he had been finding it harder and harder to leave her at nights.

"Evelyn?"

She was stuck for words as embarrassment rose through her body and erupted in crimson on her cheeks. What could she say? He obviously felt the same way but how could she put it in words? 

"I…I…could you…would you…I feel…" This wasn't working. Maybe words weren't the answer maybe showing how him was the only way she could get her message across. She slowly lifted her head and placed her lips on his for the second time that night. It felt so right to have him near her.

"I missed you"

"Me too"

"You could stay, you know…. here…with me"

Rick couldn't resist her appealing offer, he motioned for her to walk in and closed the door behind them. He knew that Evelyn only wanted his company and nothing else so he ordered them some wine and a few snacks. 

They spent most of the night talking about their past and their hopes for the future. Tears, laughter, fear and wishes were brought out through the night. Evelyn spoke of the loss she suffered when loosing her parents. Rick offered her a comforting hand as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead to reassure her that he would take care of her. The night was one that was not to be forgotten for both Rick and Evelyn finally felt whole, that no secrets were hidden, no memory not been told and no emotion not been peaked. 

This was a new start for there life together. 


End file.
